Everything Changes
by Azure222
Summary: Aozora was finally able to set out on the adventure she'd always dreamed of, but her life takes a horrible twist when Gilneas is overrun by Worgen. Turned into one of the beasts herself, Aozora struggles to uncover why she retained her sanity. Along the way she encounters a Worgen with amnesia; one who's past is embroiled in a terrible secret far greater than either had expected.
1. Chapter One: Setting Out

**This is the rewritten version :3 If you find and errors don't be afraid to tell me! None of my stories are beta'd, so I may have overlooked mistakes. Don't forget to review, please~! It really makes my day 3**

_**~ Azure**_

The vague silhouette of a woman sped down a cobblestone road, weaving between houses. She turned down a narrow alley, only to stop as she hit a dead end. A faint rustling resounded behind her, and a tall black shape crept around the corner. The woman's eyes were wide with terror, her mouth slightly ajar. She wasn't able to utter a single sound before the large beast, her whole body paralyzed from fear. A few silent tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew that the creature before her would take her life. It would be her angel of death, creeping threateningly down the shadowy alley. As she stared it became clearer what it was. The thing looked like an upright wolf, but much larger and with a more humanoid body shape. Just then the beast's eyes appeared in the darkness. They were a stunning icy blue, seeming to glow and flicker on their own accord.

It was almost upon her when it suddenly stood on its back legs, stretched up to the sky, and howled. The sound was enough to chill ones blood as it echoed around the alley. The eerie howl was accompanied by the overpowering stench of rotting flesh. The monster cut off its voice abruptly, taking the putrid smell with it. Slowly it lowered its head, eyes locking on to its prey once again. With a ferocious snarl the thing dropped to all fours and leaped at the girl. Its claws were outstretched, mouth gaping and filled with jagged teeth. The woman only had time to utter a partial scream before it was cut off, and the monster feasted.

A young woman bolted upright with a gasp, cold sweat coating her forehead. She clenched the covers as she gasped for breath. With a sigh she placed a hand over her heart, its beat still running fast. It had only been a dream. A nightmare. It had been so incredibly realistic, and the beast was clear in her mind. Even its putrid smell seemed to linger in the air around her. A shiver ran through her body against her will. With resolve she pushed the nightmare to the back of her mind to dwell on later. Her face brightened considerably as she glanced towards the grandfather clock across from her. She swiped the blanket over her face a few times before hopping out of bed. With an excited squeak the woman ran to her window, throwing the panes open. Her face fell slightly when she took in the sight. Dark clouds covered the sky, making the Victorian style houses seemed dull and colorless. Not a person was in sight during the early hour. She drew her lips into a pout.

"Oh! Does it have to be so dreary when I finally set out? Is a little sunshine too much to ask for?" She spoke to nobody in particular as she pulled the window shut again. Gilneas was almost always like this; cold and rainy. If it wasn't raining, it was about to rain. Only a few times per year did they have pleasant, sunny days. A soft knock on her bedroom door caught her attention.

"Aozora, dear, are you up? You'll be late to meet the Prince if you don't hurry." Her voice was sweet and soft, the tone warm. A hint of sadness lay beneath the false happiness. Even before she had finished talking, the young woman ran over to her dresser. She began pulling things out, tossing them haphazardly onto the bed and surrounding floor. With a cry of frustration she slammed the drawers shut.

"Ma, do you remember where I set my new gear and axe?" Said mother pushed the door open, a frown on her face.

"Aozora, how old are you? I thought I told you to get everything ready last night. Are you eighteen or not? I knew I never should have agreed to this..." Her voice had turned from sweet to firm and commanding. The lecture was cut short as a large mastiff ran in to the room, barking loudly. He threw himself at Aozora, licking her face. She giggled and pushed him down, using the hand command for 'sit.' The trained dog followed her order immediately, calming down.

"You're such a good boy, Dusk. Are you ready to head out into the world?" Dusk barked three times as if in agreement. While she was preoccupied, her mother left the room, only to return a few minutes later with a stack of leather and a shiny new axe. She handed them over silently, a sad smile on her face. Aozora took the stack, giving her mother a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine, Ma, really." She merely sighed in response, still hesitant to let her daughter head out into the unknown. Aozora began undressing once her mother left the room. With renewed haste she dressed in the thick leather, attaching her axe to the belt around her waist. She pulled her hair up and tied it in a loose ponytail with a thin brown ribbon. After a quick check in the mirror she grabbed a light brown bag off the top of her dresser and hurried downstairs. The pack was special, having been enchanted to have more capacity than a normal bag. It took a lot to make it seem heavy, as well. She didn't have much in it other than a pouch of coins and a whetstone. Aozora would pick up more supplies on her way, after she met up with the Prince. Her mother sat at the sturdy oak table, staring at her hands. A plate of eggs, sausage, and thick toast was across from her, in front of an empty chair.

A sudden wave of indecision hit her as she stared at the lonely scene. The earlier nightmare surfaced in her mind. Perhaps it was an omen? Maybe she should wait a while before leaving. Her mother would be left all alone, with neither husband nor daughter. For a few seconds she actually considered telling her mother that she would stay. Her excitement won out, however. The thrill of finally leaving this dreary, dreadful place was just too enticing. Aozora quietly took a seat at the table and began eating. She didn't have much appetite in her excitement, but if she didn't eat now she wouldn't be able to until later. It didn't take long for her to polish off her breakfast. Once done her mother stood and walked over to her. Aozora stood as well and gave her mother a hug. Wetness in her hair made her pull her head back. A few tears slid down her mother's face.

"Come back safe, alright? I'm proud of you, and I'll miss you." Her voice was soft, though accepting. Aozora smiled a bit, pulling her into one last hug before strapping on her backpack. Dusk ran to her side, licking the remains of his own meal from around his mouth. The young woman strode confidently towards the door, swinging it open. With a deep breath she took her first step outside. The first step of her new life. Her smile widened, and she headed off on her way.

**Won't you please review and tell me what you think? c:**


	2. Chapter Two: End of Two Lives

**This is the rewritten version of the chapter :3 Some things may have changed, so if you read it in the past, I'd suggest rereading it. The basic storyline is the same but the POV is now third person, some small details were changed, and more has been added. It is also much longer than the original version. Eleven pages and over 4,000 words, actually 0.0**

**~Azure**

As soon as Aozora entered the Merchant Square, she noticed a change. Unlike the day before when people were bustling about buying groceries, the streets were deserted. Even at this hour, vendors should be setting out their wares for another day of sales. The only sign of life was a single crow sitting atop an empty barrel. Papers blew forlornly along the cobblestone road and a few scattered bottles lay broken and forgotten. There was a hastily erected barricade along the wall separating Gilneas from the outside world, constructed from carts and old wooden boards. Her eyebrows pulled together in a frown. Something must have happened, and it didn't seem very positive. The atmosphere of the place was heavy with foreboding. It seemed as though something terrible would happen at any moment. Aozora's skin prickled slightly as she continued on her way, though a bit more hesitantly.

The sight that met her at the center of the Square was shocking. Gilnean citizens of all ages were running about panicking, calling out to one another. She couldn't make out much over the chorus of noise. Off to the side was a small cluster of soldiers led by the Prince. Aozora hurried through the crowd, getting jostled around and almost knocked over once or twice. Prince Liam Greymane saw her coming and greeted the woman with a grim smile.

"What are you still doing here, Aozora? Haven't you heard? The city's under complete lock down. This is no place for a budding hunter, or any class for that matter. Go find Lieutenant Walden and he will give you more instruction on where to evacuate to. He should be around the corner there." He motioned a ways northwest, towards where the road turned sharply. Aozora gave him a quick salute before making her way to where the Lieutenant was. Dusk seemed more uneasy than her, his eyes flicking up to the rooftops every few moments. Towards this end of the Square was less crowded, and she only passed a few frightened people. She turned the corner and took a few steps forward before stopping. A dark shape lay twisted on the ground. Aozora's heart seemed to stop as an overwhelming sense of dread swept over her. It was the body of a man.

"Oh, by the Light, please don't be who I think it is." She gasped out the words, almost too shocked to speak. She slowly made her way over to the fallen man, axe drawn as if the body would jump up and attack at any moment. The great Mastiff made it to the man first and, after sniffing his head, gave a small whimper. He was dead. Further observation revealed that it was in fact the lieutenant she was sent to find. Aozora's stomach lurched uncomfortably. The woman reached forward cautiously to close his eyelids. His face was twisted into an expression of fear, his mouth slightly ajar with a thin line of blood tracking from its corner. She couldn't help but notice the gruesome wounds scored across his back.

Deep claw marks ran from just below his right shoulder down to his left hip. They were at least an inch deep and more so in some places. The man had obviously bled to death. A large pool of dark liquid lay around him, staining the bottoms of Aozora's boots. She grimaced at the thought of this man's blood staining her. Out of nowhere a high pitched screech rang through the air. The young woman's head whipped around as more screams followed the first. What frightened her most was the baleful howl that rose above the noise. It sounded much like the one from her dream. Dusk bared his fangs, his ears lowered. After casting another sorrowful glance at the deceased lieutenant, Aozora stood and sped around the corner.

Her eyes widened in stunned shock at the strange creatures mixed in the crowd. They looked like the result of a coupling between a human and wolf, gone horribly wrong. Their legs were long and angled, with large paws instead of feet. They stood at least six feet tall, while some looked more like seven. Their elongated snouts sniffed around, mouths agape and filled with long fangs. Long furred fingers were outstretched, claws flexing in anticipation. Fur of different shades covered their whole bodies, tattered pants and shirts covering their bodies. Aozora found that odd. Why should rabid beasts wear clothes? It didn't just make sense. Their wild eyes swept over the crowd, hunger evident. They were on the hunt, and the citizens of Gilneas were their prey. As if on a silent command, all the beasts leaped at the nearest person. A chorus of screams broke out again; this time intermixed with the barks and snarls of the lupine beasts.

Aozora felt her legs move on their own accord, her mind numb from the new development. This wasn't how her day was supposed to go. She would find the Prince and be commissioned to leave for Stormwind, maybe even Ironforge or Darnassus. Being attacked by these creatures had nothing to do with it. Prince Liam Greymane sat atop a grey stallion, hacking at one of the bests with his sword. All around him soldiers fought valiantly, stepping around the bodies of the fallen. The beasts were overpowering them, having the element of surprise and superior strength. At this rate they wouldn't stand a chance. The prince finished off his opponent with a great sweep of his weapon, noticing Aozora in the process. He steered his horse over to stand beside her as she craned her neck upward. With quick, grim words she related the story of Lieutenant Walden's fate.

"We have no choice but to fight off these damned beasts." He stated after soaking in her words. His tone was flat, as though wondering if it was even possible. "Aozora, I must ask a favor of you. There aren't enough soldiers to ward them off, so we need every man we can find. Your help dealing with these creatures is sorely needed." The young woman unsheathed her axe and whistled for Dusk. He looked at her with knowing eyes, understanding what was happening. She didn't even have time to salute the Prince before he was locked into battle with another foe. Without another word Aozora thrust herself into battle.

Before she could even target one of the beasts herself, a brown furred figure leaped in front of her. It snarled and reached forward with long, deadly claws. Dusk lunged forward and sank his teeth into one of its legs, providing a distraction. With a cry Aozora lashed at it with her axe, calculating where she could do the most damage. A few minutes passed, though it seemed like hours. The hunter and her pet would alternate drawing the monster's attention so that the other could attack. Finally their work paid off, and the lupine creature fell to the ground. They dispatched countless more in this fashion, until they had next to no more energy. With the combined efforts of the soldiers, Aozora, and a few brave citizens wielding pitchforks and crude weapons, they were able to gain the upper hand. She hadn't gotten out completely unscathed, and a few gashes and bruises covered her skin. The ribbon holding her hair back had long since broken, and it fell in her face. The tangled brown locks were even stained with blood in some places. All in all, she was a dreadful sight. Most everyone around looked either half dead or were nearing so.

Finally the remaining beasts seemed to be retreating. One by one they turned and fled down alleyways, some hopping onto the roofs to blend into the shadows. After the last one left everything grew quiet. Aozora stumbled over to where the Prince stood, delivering orders to a few soldiers. She waited until he was finished before asking for new orders. As they spoke a young, frightened looking boy ran up and tugged on the Prince's shirt. He glanced down and accepted the piece of paper that the boy held out to him. After looking it over he sent the boy away and turned to Aozora.

"It's a note from Huntsman Blake. A soldier I sent over was talking about a promising young hunter aiding in the fight. He requested to meet you in person. Make your way over to the Military district and he'll be there. Be cautious. Though we haven't spotted any of the beasts in that part of the city, they may be lurking around." He patted her shoulder before turning away to address other matters.

Aozora could barely believe what he had told her. The head huntsman in the city wanted to meet her specifically? She was only a new hunter, her name not even heard of outside Gilneas. Her excitement began to rise, but was tamed by bitter reality. Her way was blocked by bodies, both of humans and beasts. She had to pick her way through them, their sightless eyes chilling her to the core. A few people walked around checking for survivors and administering first aid to those who needed it. One woman even offered to treat her wounds, but Aozora turned her away. Her wounds weren't serious, and there were plenty who needed treatment more.

The streets were deserted past the main square. The clouds had grown thicker and darker, blotting out most of the light. It was slow going, as both Aozora and Dusk were exhausted from the battle. For the most part Dusk was unharmed, for which she was grateful. A small party of men and women came into view as she turned onto a wider street. Among them was a fiery redheaded woman, holding a thin rapier at her side. The Mastiff barked happily, and ran up to the woman. She turned and petted his head, smiling.

"Gwen!" Aozora called as she ran up to pull the woman into a hug. Gwen Armstead was one of the best fighters in Gilneas, and Aozora's childhood friend. They had known each other since they were four years old. She was relieved to find her unharmed. Gwen sheathed her sword and hugged her back.

"I was so worried that something had happened to you. Your mother got out of Gilneas safely. Last I heard she was going to go stay with relatives in Stormwind." Aozora sighed in relief, a great weight lifting off her chest. That had been one of her main worries. Hearing that she was fine made the situation far more bearable.

"I'm so glad. What about you? Are you helping to fight off those . . . beasts? I was sent to find Huntsman Blake." Gwen pulled back from the hug, her forehead creasing in a frown. Her eyes trailed over Aozora's wounds, taking in the state of her hair and armor. She clicked her tongue in disapproval but answered anyway.

"He's over that way a bit" Gwen nodded her head down the street. "What happened to you? You look like hell!" She ran her fingers through Aozora's light brown hair a few times, trying to tame the unruly locks. The redhead stopped when they came back with a few crimson stains. "Is this your blood?" The bedraggled woman shook her head slowly.

"There was a fight in the Merchant's square. That blood belongs to the beasts that attacked us." She paused for a moment. "Do you have any idea what they are? Those monsters . . ." She trailed off, the face of the one in her dreams popping up in her mind. Gwen stared at her intensely before stating a single word.

"Worgen."

The name seemed to fit perfectly. Aozora rolled it around in her mind, finally able to put a name to the horrific creatures. The beasts that brought death and suffering wherever they went. Who killed without mercy or remorse. Worgen. Yes, it suited them.

Gwen soon went on to explain what she knew of them. They were beasts summoned from another realm, unknown to either the Alliance or the Horde, by a power hungry mage. However, the mage could not control the Worgen, and they escaped into the forests surrounding his home. They were hardly ever spotted until now, and few survived those sparse encounters. Those who did described them as six to eight feet tall with varying fur colors. The males' eyes seemed to glow with an unearthly light, much like a Nightelf's, while the females' were slightly clouded. They stood on two legs to walk, but ran their fastest on all fours. Long claws adorned each of their fingertips. Their heads were that of a wolf, and their feet were paws. The rest of their bodies were very human-like, except for the coat of fur. In all, they were the perfect killing machines.

The two women felt in no mood to exchange further pleasantries, as too much remained to be done. With a last hug goodbye, Aozora made her way down the street to find the Huntsman. Groups of young adventurers huddled around their respective trainers, trying to get in a few last minute lessons. As she passed the mage trainer, she picked up on a lecture about how to properly control a fireball. As she watched, a rogue successfully melded into the shadows, his instructor clapping him on the shoulder when he reappeared. Huntsman Blake stood on his own, giving commands to his brown Mastiff. He gave her a strange look when she approached. He was a man in his middle ages, his dirty blond hair hidden by a top hat. His sideburns reached down to merge with his moustache, curving to cover the underside of his cheeks. As with most of the Gilnean citizens, he wore drab clothing in varying shades of brown. The only other color was a vibrant purple cloak clasped around his neck.

"You called for me, sir?" She questioned, her voice holding a hint of uncertainty. His eyebrows rose slightly as he appraised the woman before him.

"I see. Sorry, I had just pictured you a bit older. You may well have more potential that I had originally thought." Aozora blushed a bit at his praise, suddenly uncomfortable. He continued on, "Now, as to why I called you. After all this has settled down, I would like for you to become my apprentice. I've taken an interest in your abilities. So, what do you think? You'd have to survive this mess, of course." Huntsman Blake smiled, wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes. This action immediately put the woman more at ease. Those were lines created through countless smiles, not only from age.

"I couldn't be more honored! Thank you so much, sir." Aozora was slightly breathless, too shocked and happy to speak well. She probably seemed terribly incompetent. He merely smiled, turning to rummage in a bag behind him. After a few moments he pulled out a Blunderbuss gun. The wood was polished and the metal shined silver. He turned and handed it to her. She took it and merely stared in amazement. The woman knew how to fire a gun, of course, having practiced in the past. She'd just never owned one this well made. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, lost for words.

"Well, I can't have my future pupil dying before I can even teach her, can I?" He smiled again as Aozora stammered out her thanks. "Now, unfortunately I don't have any ammunition on me. If you'd go straight down to Joseph Avery's house there's a large store of weapons in his cellar. There should be the right type of bullets as well. You know where it is, yes?" She nodded her head in an affirmative before leaving to find Mr. Avery. Who would have thought so many blessings could come from all this?

Aozora soon became unnerved by how quiet the streets were. No Worgen, Humans, or even crows ran about. Her footsteps sounded unbearably loud as they echoed around the streets. The air was growing colder, and the woman could see her breath coming out in wispy white puffs. The cold reminded her of the burning ache present in nearly all her muscles. Dusk wasn't much better off. His tongue was hanging out the side of his mouth, great puffs of vapor coming out in front of him. She had never seen the city in such a state. It was almost unreal.

Just then the door to Avery's cellar came into view. Aozora quickened her pace until the wooden hatch stood in front of her. She reached forward to grasp the cold metal handles, attempting to pull the doors open. At first they wouldn't budge, but they eventually gave in with a great cloud of dust. The air smelled musty and damp as the woman crept down the stairs. She tried to be as quiet as possible, listening for any sounds below. Once she reached the foot Aozora looked around. The room was large, the floor made up of large stone blocks worn smooth from constant walking. Wooden beams laden with cobwebs held up the ceiling, and cannons, bombs, and guns lay neatly piled on racks. It was only then that she noticed the quiet, pained sobs coming from the far left corner. Dusk had already heard them, and he stood with his hackles raised, growling. The stranger slowly turned, revealing Avery himself. His eyes were red from crying, and there was a bloody spot on his shoulder. He shook his head, fright clear in his eyes. He pleaded for them to leave, to escape before it was too late. Aozora figured that he had lost his mind.

Then, with a terrible cry, Joseph Avery began to change. His arms lengthened along with his legs, and claws ripped out from the tips of his fingers. His mouth elongated, forming a muzzle filled with fangs. Fur sprouted all over his body and his shoes burst, revealing large paws. Aozora couldn't move. A man had changed into a Worgen right in front of her. She hadn't known that was possible. It explained why the beasts from earlier had worn clothing. They had been people at one point; People she had probably known.

The beast then let out a long, blood curdling howl. His eyes glowed blood red, filled with the thrill of the hunt. He lunged towards her, hands outstretched to grab the woman. Aozora raised her Blunderbuss to point square between his eyes. Her finger pulled the trigger back, but was only rewarded with a click. With a sinking heart she remembered that it was empty. The Worgen growled in triumph, closing his teeth around her arm, eliciting a sharp scream. Seeing his master in agony, Dusk jumped onto the Worgen's back and bit down hard on its neck. The Worgen released her with an angry bark, thrashing around to dislodge the dog. He held on for a few more moments before the creature threw him off. Dusk flew across the room, hitting one of the stone walls with a thud. He fell to the floor and lay completely still.

Aozora felt rage fill her as her vision turned red. She reached down, clasping her axe in her hand. The Worgen was stalking over to where Dusk's body lay. With a rage filled scream, the woman raised the weapon above her head and charged at the beast. It turned just as she planted the axe deep in its neck. The monster crumpled to the ground in a growing pool of blood. She stood there panting for a moment, making sure it was really dead. With a dry sob Aozora turned to Dusk. She stumbled to his side on numb legs, falling to her knees beside him. The woman reached out a hand, giving his shoulder a gentle shake. She fully expected him to open his eyes and hop up, eyes filled with pride at saving his master. He would start licking her face, only stopping when she finally commanded him to. Then the two would leave this cursed city and become great hunters under Blake's guidance.

He didn't move. There wasn't even the twitch of an ear. Tears began prickling in her eyes as she shook him a bit harder. Maybe he was just unconscious. The tears spilled over as she shook him more roughly. With a pained sob Aozora stopped, knowing he was gone. Nothing she did could change that. Memories from when she had first gotten Dusk ran through her mind. She had taught him so many tricks, patiently showing him how to fight alongside her. Even now she still couldn't quite accept that he was gone. One of her closest friends had been torn from her by these monsters. The woman found herself wondering who they would take next. She sat there for what seemed like hours, which in reality was only a half hour, crying. She didn't feel the pain radiating from her arm until it became white hot in its intensity.

Suddenly the pain seared through her whole body. Aozora fell over, curling up into a fetal position. She had fallen with the injured arm outstretched in front of her, the sight sickening. The skin around the bite was quickly sprouting fur, her fingers stretching awkwardly. They grew a few inches before claws ripped out of the tips. Her head burst into excruciating pain, and the last thing she registered was the sound of bones popping and shifting. With a silent scream, she blacked out.

* * *

Slowly her mind came back into focus, but her eyes seemed glued closed. Her head ached the worst, though the rest of her hurt as well. Aozora couldn't see but she could hear. She could hear everything around her, be it near or far. The wind whispering through the trees sounded as clear as if it was right beside her. The faint rustling sound of papers blowing across the ground was even louder. The smells of sweat, tears, blood and death permeated the air, chilling her. After a time she began to regain the feeling in her toes and fingers. It took a while, but eventually the rest of the feeling in her body returned as well. Aozora slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes felt strange, and her vision was different. She blinked rapidly, adjusting to the change. With a grunt she turned, placing her hands on the ground. The woman tried to ignore the fact that they were those of a Worgen. It took a few tries to stand, but it didn't take too long to learn to balance in her new body.

Her arms and legs were coated in short, soft white hair. Aozora was sure the rest of her was as well. She was now the very thing that she'd vowed to rid her city of. At any moment the woman expected to lose her mind and become one of the bloodthirsty Worgen wreaking havoc. It never happened. As she puzzled over this fact Aozora glanced down at her clothing. Her armor was in a sorry state. The leather had torn apart from the sudden change in body shape and only some remained. Most of the shirt, minus the sleeves, was still intact. She couldn't say the same for the pants, which now looked like small shorts.

"I really need new clothes." Aozora muttered under her breath. The voice that met her was strange and alien. It was slightly lower than her original tone and rasped a bit. Once she cleared her throat it was a bit better, but there was still an underlying rasp. Her stomach gave a soft growl as well, letting its own voice be heard. The snowy Worgen took a small step forward, succeeding at almost falling flat on her face. With a sigh she tried again. As an afterthought, the woman retrieved her gun and some ammo and stuffed them into her pack, which had fallen at the beginning of the encounter. The axe she decided to leave, suddenly not wanting it. With a last goodbye to Dusk, she moved to leave the cellar. The stairs proved the most difficult, and she had to lean against the wall for support. It was a struggle, but she was able to make it to the top and outside. Aozora figured that this was shaping out to be a long day. A long, long day.

**Won't you review and tell me your thoughts? It would make me so happy ^.^**


	3. Chapter Three: A New Beginning

**This is the revised version of this chapter. Some details have changed, So I'd advise reading it again if you read it in the past :3 **

**~Azure**

Aozora made her way through the deserted and corpse strewn streets of Gilneas. All around, the scent of death clung to the air. The Worgen's nose was constantly scrunched up in disgust. Disgust not only for the carnage, but also towards the Worgen in general. Towards herself. It was already evening, from what she could gather, the short winter day almost at its end. Rain seemed just around the corner, as was always so in this city. The woman stumbled along, slowly becoming used to her new body. In a way, she didn't want to. Being able to use her Worgen body was like conceding defeat. It meant really becoming one of them. A beast. A monster. A Worgen.

Still, she pondered why she was sane. Was this what happened to those who were turned? No, Avery had lost it just like the others. It didn't make sense. Maybe it took time to grasp her mind. No, that seemed unlikely as well. Perhaps she was just a freak of nature. Not that she minded being so. It was comforting to know that even in this new form, she was still in control. Aozora was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice when she arrived at her house. It wasn't the first time that day that her legs had seemed to carry her on their own. Her green eyes glanced up at the large house. Even after all that had happened, it still looked the same. It felt like a pillar of strength in her unstable, unpredictable future.

The Worgen reached out a clawed hand, trying the door knob. It was, of course, locked. With a growl of frustration, she yanked on the metal, not expecting anything. With a crack the door snapped off the hinges. The heavy wood fell over Aozora, crushing her to the ground. The wind was knocked from her lungs and for a moment she just lay there, collecting herself. The Worgen had forgotten the new strength that came with what she was. With a huff she reached her arms up and pushed the door off her chest. It fell to the side with a thud, the sound echoing around the empty street. Not a Worgen or human had crossed her path all the way back. Not alive, at least. It unnerved her to see Gilneas like this. Was everyone either gone or dead?

Aozora crept into the house, her heavy paws creaking on the wooden floorboards. The aroma of sausage and toast still clung faintly to the air, and her stomach let out another growl. Food would have to come after she checked out the house. Who knew if a Worgen had broken in through a window? The newly turned Worgen could barely walk strait, let alone fight. A surprise attack could be her undoing. After checking all the rooms in the first floor, Aozora slowly climbed the steep stairs. Her mother's room she checked first. The sweet scent of the perfume she always wore brought a pang to her heart. She missed the kind woman already. She seemed so far away, heading to Stormwind, where the Worgen dared not go. Not for a while, anyway.

The young woman's own room was torn apart, clothing strewn around the floors and bed. Just the way she had left it. Aozora began gathering up the clothing, carefully avoiding putting a claw through anything. When she had an armful of cloth, she set the stack on the bed and finished in this fashion. Once everything was piled up, the Worgen sat down beside it. The bed creaked a bit, making Aozora wonder if it would give. A few moments passed, but the bed still held up. Resuming what she was doing, the woman picked up a shirt from the top of the pile. After turning it over a few times, she chucked it into a corner of the room. Too small. This went on for another half hour or so, and by the end, she had found only five shirts that fit. There were three long sleeved shirts, one in each black, brown, and blue. The other two were short sleeved, in royal purple and green.

With a frown she carefully folded the shirts and stuffed them into her backpack. It was great that she'd found shirts, but pants were what she needed most. Unfortunately, her lower half had gone through more changes than her upper body. Her legs were thicker and a bit more muscular, along with just being longer. Her hips had also widened a bit. Aozora tapped her chin with a claw, trying to figure out where to find suitable pants. There's no way her mother's would fit. Then it hit her. One time her mother had mentioned a chest with some of father's things in it, tucked away in her closet. Aozora jumped up, dashing into the other room.

The Worgen pulled the door to the closet open, looking around inside. When she didn't see anything, Aozora pushed a few items out of the way. Up against the wall in the left corner was an antique looking pine and oak chest. It had thick leather straps attached to the sides, which she grabbed and used to pull it out. Once the chest was out of the closet, the woman knelt down and unclasped the locks. For a moment Aozora though she caught the scent of her father, all but forgotten over the years. A second later it was gone, though. Inside the chest were a few knickknacks her father had loved, along with a stack of folded pants, and one of shirts. A dried rose lay across the top, some of the petals crumbling away. The Worgen took the flower gently in her hand, but not gently enough. With a dry crunch the rose crumbled, the pieces falling to the wood floor.

Aozora just stared, her hand curling into a fist. Of all the things she'd ever done, this seemed the worst. It felt as if she had defiled her father's memory. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably as she pulled the chest closer. She pushed the feeling aside, instead moving to pull out the stack of folded pants. Of the six or so pairs, four fit her well enough. One was made of light, thin blue cloth, while the others were different shades of brown leather. These she quietly packed into her bag as well.

She was about to shut the chest when a slip of paper caught her eye. It lay under where the clothing had sat just moments before. Underneath the parchment was a tiny box. Aozora took the paper in hand, pulling it closer to read what it said.

_Dearest Aozora,_

_I write to you wishing a happy fourteenth birthday. The war against the scourge is far from over, and shows no signs of letting up anytime soon. Nevertheless, I pray to the Light that it will end, so I may return to you and your mother. I hope this package has found you well, and that you are still pursuing your dream of becoming a hunter. Soon all of Gilneas will know your name. Nay, the whole world! I know you can do it. Times are rough here in Icecrown, but the thoughts of you and your mother keep me going. Along with this note is a little trinket I carved for you. It's a bit crude, but all my love went into it. I hope to see you soon._

_With all my love,_

_Alton Lowney_

As Aozora finished reading the letter a few tears fell from her eyes. At the same time her heart felt warm, knowing that even in his last days, her father had cared so much for her. Alton Lowney had been fighting in Icecrown when he was killed in the line of duty. It was just days after her birthday, so her mother must have hidden the package. Not wanting to sadden her further, no doubt. With slightly trembling hands, Aozora pulled the box out and removed the lid. Cradled gently inside was a small, intricately carved rose, made from light pink stone. A thin Mithril chain was attached to the top. The rose was so delicately carved that it looked like a real rose, frozen forever in bloom. With a soft sniffle, the Worgen moved her hair out of the way and clasped the necklace around her neck. The rose rested just below her collar bone, cool against her fur covered skin.

The gift gave her something that had disappeared along with her human form. The courage to keep following her dream, even if she was now a Worgen. She was still Aozora, with all the same thoughts, memories, and dreams. Only her outer appearance had changed. As long as her sanity remained she would work hard to prove that she was different. If need be she would travel to the corners of Azeroth and back. She was not just a beast to be killed on sight.

With these thoughts driving her on, Aozora stood up and turned to face her mother's mirror. What she saw reflected back wasn't disgusting or fearful as she had first thought. A tall, proud Worgen stared back at her, chin raised defiantly. Most importantly, she saw _herself_. Even in her new form she still resembled her past self. The woman's eyes were still an emerald green and her figure was still curvy, unlike most of the Worgen she had seen. Her nose was light pink on the tip of her muzzle, and the tip of one fang stuck out from under her lip. Aozora's once light brown hair was now dark gray, the unruly locks still parted to the side, ragged bangs partially covering her right eye.

After letting out her pent up breath, Aozora reached for the small brush atop the dresser. Combing her tangled hair was slow going; the locks more course than when she was human. More than once the brush became stuck. Eventually she succeeded in taming her mane of gray hair into some semblance of order. The Worgen turned to dig through her backpack, pulling out the black shirt and a pair of dark brown leather pants. She dressed hurriedly, wanting to leave Gilneas behind as soon as possible. It was no longer the city she knew and loved. Too many things had happened in the past day, and the memories and death would linger. Her future lay elsewhere, though exactly where it would take her, she didn't know.

The clothing fit comfortably, for which the woman was grateful. After another glance around her mother's room, Aozora grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. The entrance to the cellar lay on the far left side of the kitchen. The Worgen placed a hand on the heavy door and pushed it open, a cold gust of air rushing out to meet her. Stairs were becoming much easier to maneuver, and she was able to descend the flight of stone steps with relative ease. Somewhere towards the back of the dark room was a dripping sound. Every so often a drop of water would fall from the damp ceiling, falling into a small puddle below. Without her new, enhanced vision, Aozora would have been blindly stumbling about in the darkness. As it was, she could make out her surroundings with just the dim light filtering down the stairs.

Against the right wall was a row of barrels, laden with various food items, including oats and rice. Stacked on top of a few of them were baskets of fresh produce. The wall opposite from where she stood was lined with shelves. Atop these wooden planks were jars filled with pickled vegetables and fruit preserves. The row on the bottom housed a few bottles of wine and water. The left side of the cellar had only a few boxes. One crate was filled with each bread, cheese, and fresh meat, with a much smaller one containing dried meat. A single shelf was nailed to the wall beside the crates, various knives and tools for cooking sitting on it. This Aozora walked up to first. Most of the knives would do her little good, but one in particular stood out. It was a nice size hunting knife nestled safely in a black leather sheath. This the Worgen picked up. It would be a nice replacement for her axe, until she could find another.

Aozora opened the crate of cheese and, using the knife, cut through the hardened rind. She looked around, looking for some form of dry cloth to wrap the food items in. With a sigh the Worgen set her knife down and headed upstairs, returning a few minutes later with a stack of linen cloth squares. One of the squares was wrapped tightly around half a cheese wheel, which she stuck carefully in her pack.

Next, she took out two nice sized loafs of bread and wrapped them up individually. These soon joined her cheese and other supplies. The dried meat the Worgen didn't skimp on, grabbing a good pound or so and wrapping it up. Jerky is a lightweight, protein rich food that takes ages to spoil, making it one of the best foods for traveling. Though Aozora wanted to take some fresh meat with her, it wouldn't last for long and may contaminate the other items in her backpack.

Once she was finished with the crates the lids were placed back over their contents. Two glass bottles of fresh water and a small jar of strawberry preserve made their way into her pack as well. Aozora even contemplated adding a bottle of wine to her supplies, but quickly decided against it. The last thing she added were a few apples, to eat over the next day or two.

Satisfied with her food supply, the Worgen grabbed up another chunk of bread and jerky to eat as she walked, then made her way back up to the kitchen. She made quick work of the food, happy to finally get something into her protesting stomach. As the woman padded towards the door, a picture frame atop a small coffee table caught her eye. Inside was a familiar portrait of her and her parents, all smiles and happiness. Her father had been a muscular, handsome man with dark brown hair. His smile always seemed to light up the room, and his deep laughter had been contagious. It was a horrible shock when he died, and neither Aozora nor her mother had fully recovered yet.

She picked up the frame and slid the small painting out from within it. After gazing at almost alien, happy family for a few more moments, Aozora folded the canvas up and carefully pushed it into her bag. Now, she was ready to leave. A cool wind swept in through the open doorway, and at once she was glad for the fur covering her body. It provided a good amount of protection from the cold. Without another look back, the Worgen started on her way. She didn't have the slightest clue where to, though. No humans would help her as she currently was, or any other races for that matter. It was strange to think of them like that. Humans. Up until a few hours ago she had been one as well, but now she didn't know what she was. Aozora had the mind of a human and the body of a Worgen, not really belonging to either race.

The streets were still deserted, and now she was almost certain that Gilneas had fallen. The bustling city she had grown up in was no more. It was merely an empty husk, its only inhabitants being corpses and Worgen. Aozora navigated her way through the maze-like streets, making as little noise as possible. The giant gate leading out of the city wasn't far, now. It took around ten minutes of walking in silence before the gate came into view. It towered over the buildings around it, seeming impassible and infallible. Luckily it had not been closed by the evacuees, and an opening a few feet wide provided enough room for her to slip through. The main road leading out didn't seem like the smartest place to walk. Who knew if any Gilnean citizens still lingered around? The last thing she needed was to run into a frightened, armed person. Instead Aozora decided to travel south through the forest bordering Gilneas. The forest was dark and foreboding and an unwarranted shiver ran down her spine. The animals quieted as she passed, not wanting to become a meal for the large, snowy beast. The Worgen picked up her pace a bit.

Aozora didn't know how much time passed as she padded along in silence. The only sounds were the crunching of leaves beneath her paws. Not a soul seemed to be out, and she at once felt very alone. The Worgen stopped to catch her breath, leaning a clawed hand against a tree. A soft white flake fluttered down from the sky, falling in front of her muzzle. The woman glanced up to the clouds, cursing when more snow began to fall. Aozora veered sharply west, hoping to find some sort of shelter from the impending storm.

The snow began to fall faster, the flakes growing in size. Still there was no hint of a suitable shelter. By now a coating of white a couple inches deep covered most of the ground. Her feet were quickly becoming soaked, the snow melting into her fur. Even with her thick coat, she could feel the icy chill getting to her. A small rocky crag stood a ways away, nestled in a dense bunch of trees. More important was the crack in the stone. Aozora moved closer to peer down into it. With satisfaction she noted that it grew wider past the entrance and led deeper in.

The white Worgen squeezed through the opening, her head ducked down to avoid hitting it. Her ears were pricked forward, straining to hear any sounds from inside. Suddenly the tunnel opened into a cavern. Aozora breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be out of the freezing cold. Before she could get too comfortable, the woman grew stiff. Sitting at the back of the cave was another Worgen. He was taller than her by a good few inches, his fur a dark grey, almost black in some places. His bright, piercing blue eyes reminded her of the Worgen from her dream. For a while they just stared at each other. His slightly glowing eyes unnerved her. Too tired and chilled to fight, Aozora flattened her ears and turned to leave. She could always find another place to stay for the night. A fight with the tough looking Worgen would not be smart.

The snow was falling far more heavily now, and her paws left deep depressions. As the flakes fell on her shoulders they would melt, slowly soaking through her fur, chilling her skin. The Worgen's arms were crossed against her chest, trying to keep in as much warmth as possible. Still she grew increasingly colder. Her breath came out in uneven puffs, the thick vapor clouds blocking her vision for seconds at a time. It seemed to be growing more difficult to move her legs, and each step took more and more energy. Out of nowhere her knees stiffened, then buckled under her weight. With a soft thud, Aozora crumpled to the ground.

Try as she may, her legs just wouldn't support her anymore. They had grown numb from the icy weather, and her hands were quickly following suit. With a growl she tried again, only succeeding in moving herself forward a few inches. Her breathing became slower and shallower as she grew colder. After a few more minutes of struggling, Aozora lay motionless. The snow was unrelenting, falling on top of her as she lay there, unable to do a thing. Surprisingly, she began to grow warm. It started in the tips of her fingers and feet, spreading to the rest of her. The temperature seemed to keep rising until the Worgen felt like she was on fire. The snow burned her skin, the cold like a white hot knife. The edges of her vision dimmed and blurred as she tried to call out. Her voice was a choked gasp, lost in the wind. Her vision turned to pinpricks until they faded into nothing.

Warmth was the first thing Aozora became aware of. Not the burning heat from earlier, but rather pleasant. Her eyes blinked open, and she looked down at her body. A thin blanket covered her, and a fire blazed a foot or two away. Confusion swept through her. Where was she? The Worgen turned her head to look around, her eyes widening. Across the fire was the dark Worgen from earlier. He seemed lost in thought, staring into the flames, a thoughtful look on his face. Without meaning to, Aozora let out a sneeze, her nose still chilled. The male Worgen's head jerked up, his eyes locking on to her.

"I hope you're warm enough?" He asked in an unexpectedly soft voice. Aozora simply nodded, pulling a loose corner of the blanket tighter around her. The two sat in silence for a while. When the woman looked up again, she found he was still looking at her quizzically.

"Thank you. For saving me, I mean." She shifted uneasily under the blanket. Was this Worgen sane as well, or was this just how they interacted among themselves? She didn't know, so instead she continued on. "You could have easily left me there." He inclined his head at her thanks.

"I couldn't have left you as easily as you say. My conscious wouldn't have allowed it." With this statement he gave a chuckle. "Strange, yes? A Worgen with a conscious. Though, you seem the same way. How is that so?" Aozora thought for a moment before answering.

"I just am. I was changed, but never lost my sanity like the others." Now was her turn to question him. "What about you? Were you the same way?" He looked to his side, choosing to dig through his own small pack before speaking. When he did, though, he ignored her last question.

"Do you have a name? I go by Shikari." The snowy Worgen's eyes narrowed slightly, but she didn't push it. She was only a stranger, after all. Of course there were things he would want to hide. So, instead, she answered his question.

"Aozora Lowney." Shikari nodded, apparently finished looking through his bag. The cave fell into silence again. Only the popping and crackling of the fire broke the quiet. With a yawn, Aozora laid back down, pulling the blanket tighter around her. She faced towards Shikari, still not fully trusting. Without any other alternative she decided to make the best of it and get some sleep. She doubted he would go through all the trouble of saving her just to cause harm. Her eyelids grew heavy, sleep tugging at her mind. The woman didn't fight it as slumber took her in its warm embrace. It provided a reprieve from the aches, pains, and memories of the day. Tomorrow would be another challenge, and Aozora wanted to be prepared for whatever came her way.

**Won't you review and tell me your thoughts? It would make me so happy ^.^**


	4. Chapter Four: Not Alone

**Yay for revised chapter! It's much longer than the original as well.**

**~Azure**

Snow blanketed the ground outside the small cave, early morning light glinting off the unbroken white. Inside, two forms lay curled on opposite sides of a fire, deep in slumber. The darker Worgen woke with a start and glanced frantically around, his hackles raised. After a moment he relaxed, since nothing was out of place. He took to studying the female across from him, instead. She was sleeping soundly, her face relaxed as though lost in pleasant dreams. Icy blue eyes shifted to the cave entrance. He had not been so lucky. A nightmare had plagued his own sleep, eventually waking him. It had started off as fragments of memories from his human days. His mother scolding him for sneaking sweets before dinner, getting his first dagger, his pride at learning to meld into the shadows, and saying goodbye to his mother and father as he left on another mission. Then the dream turned darker.

_ A young man sat astride a pinto stallion, trotting uneasily down the road. The horse's hooves sounded deafening in the dusky silence, and the man was sure anything close could hear them. He had been sent to Duskwood on a relatively low grade mission, just checking on how out of hand the undead population had gotten. The silence unnerved him, and the constant darkness only added to his dread. Every so often he would catch a glimpse of glowing eyes in the brush, only to disappear a split second later. How some people lived in this cursed place, he hadn't a clue. The two were headed west, toward the large cemeteries, where many of the zombified creatures dwelt. Just the sight of them sickened him, but he had to finish his mission. Besides, he'd had it worse in the past._

_Out of nowhere, a dark, hooded figure stepped out onto the road ahead of him. The young man had to yank hard on his steed's reigns not to run over it. The figure turned slowly until it faced the man and horse, and for a minute, neither moved. He was about to open his mouth and speak when a small object planted itself in his neck, a sharp pain telling him where. With a gasp he pulled it out, bringing it up to eye level. It was a tranquilizer dart, the type one would use on animals. The man glanced up at the figure, but he couldn't quite focus. The image seemed to jump and flicker, growing more blurry by the second. Without warning he toppled off from the pinto's back, spooking the horse. It reared up and sped away, heading back towards the last town they had seen; Darkshire. The cloaked silhouette stalked up to the unconscious man, pulling his hood back. He let out a small chuckle before turning the man onto his back to get a look at his face._

"_Yes, you'll do just fine." With that he grabbed him and began dragging the man into the dark forest._

_ Inside a small room the young man woke up from his drug induced sleep. He took in his surroundings, trying to figure out where he could be. His mind was still foggy, but he could make out a large wooden door on the far end. Not a single window was to be seen, and the room was enveloped in darkness. He stumbled to the large door and banged on the wood, but there seemed to be no handle, or other way of opening it. The man was well and truly trapped. The space was damp and smelled of mold and decay, along with a hint of rotting flesh. A soft voice then rang out, filled with malice and sick glee. It came from nowhere, yet everywhere at once. _

"_I see you have awoken. There is no way to escape, so I'd suggest not wasting you energy on something so futile. After all, you'll need everything you have later on. I have much in mind for you…" There was a hint of amusement in the voice, and it made the young man's skin crawl. The voice trailed off, leaving the air in silence again. The young man moved slowly to the back of the room, as far away from the door as he could get. His back bumped against the cold, damp stone. A growl sounded from behind the heavy door, and his heart seemed caught in his throat. With a loud creak, the door swung open, revealing an inky blackness beyond. For a moment, he contemplated running for it. That is, until a pair of glowing crimson eyes appeared in the doorway. The body of the huge creature soon followed, and he was faced with a half human, half beast. Large, yellowed fangs protruded from its mouth, and his breath smelled foul, even from across the room. Its fur was pitch black, as though it was made from shadows. The beast snarled in triumph, lunging forward towards the man._

The large Worgen sighed, remembering what had happened after that. He had been turned into a Worgen himself, and then experimented upon in order to find a "cure" to the curse. One of the experiments had resulted in his return to sanity, though he let no signs slip to his captor. He successfully tricked him and was able to escape. He'd found himself in these lands, but he knew not where he was exactly. Shikari turned and studied the other Worgen again. She was a few inches shorter than him, though he figured they were around the same age. It was hard to tell for sure. The way that she'd gained her sanity was strange. No pain or experimentation needed. With a sigh, Shikari decided to catch some more sleep. He lay back down and slowly drifted off.

* * *

A sound outside the cave woke Aozora with a start. She looked towards Shikari to see if he was up and, seeing he wasn't, she stood and stretched her stiff muscles. He seemed sound asleep, so the woman thought it would be safe to change her shirt. She dug out the brown long sleeved shirt, which was the thickest, and hurriedly put it on. The Worgen took out her hunting knife as well, slipping the sheathed blade between her pants and hip. She'd have to find a belt and holder as soon as possible, for her gun as well. Quietly, she crept outside. At first she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Then, off to her right, a trail of deer tracks led off into the forest. Jerky was great in a pinch, but fresh cooked venison beat it hands down. The snowy Worgen followed the tracks stealthily, thoughts of freshly cooked stag meat filling her mind. Her stomach growled again, driving her on faster. She soon came upon a small clearing blanketed in pure white, broken only by the soft crunching of hooves.

A strange smell drifted from the deer over to Aozora. She couldn't figure out quite what it was, but it smelled like..._peace. _The deer felt calm and had no idea what danger stood just feet away. Aozora soon became lost in the scent, becoming light-headed in its headiness. It smelled _delicious_. Her tongue snaked out to lick her lips, the large buck across the clearing promised warm, moist meat to sink her teeth into. Her sight zeroed in on her prey, until she could see nothing else, smell nothing else. Unconsciously she took a step forward, a small snarl ripping through her parted maw. Alarm bells sounded in the back of her mind, going unheeded as sanity slipped from her mind, replaced by insatiable hunger and thirst. Scents of fear permeated the air as the deer heard her. It turned to flee, but never made it far. Aozora dropped to all fours with a loud howl, charging the stag with inhuman speed. A sickening crunch filled the air as the stag slammed to the ground. The animal writhed and kicked, trying to escape the predator's grasp, all to no avail. Razor sharp claws and teeth slashed across the chocolate hide, dying the Worgen's white fur a deep red. With one last halfhearted kick, the deer lay still and the Worgen feasted.

Shikari was pulled out of his sleep by the faint smell of blood. The dark grey Worgen blinked a few times before noticing something missing. Aozora had disappeared. He bolted up, immediately fearing the worst. The blood smelled fresh, though it seemed a ways off. Her paw prints led west, alongside what looked like hoof prints. Had she gone hunting? His shoulders relaxed slightly. Yes, that would explain the scent. The trees parted to reveal a clearing. In the center was a gruesome sight. A buck laid lifeless, large gashes and missing chunks marring its pelt. Fresh blood stained the snow as shade of crimson around it.

Next to the remains sat the missing white Worgen he had gone looking for. The fur around her muzzle was stained red, along with her hands and down her neck. She was as silent and still as a statue, giving no signs of noticing his arrival. Quietly he padded over to her, his large paws crunching in the snow. He stopped beside her, placing a large hand on her shoulder. Aozora jumped slightly, turning her face towards him. A few silent tears fell from her watery green eyes, turning red as they tracked down her blood coated muzzle. Her mouth opened, only to shut again, no words coming out. She looked down at her hands, surprised by their state. Shikari dropped to his knees, placing an arm around her back, pulling her into an embrace. He had always hated seeing women cry. They sat like this for a while, the chilly air nipping at them.

"Come, I think I know where you can wash the blood off." Shikari stood up, brushing the snow off his legs. Aozora followed suit, sniffling a bit. The two walked in silence for a while. Soon a small brook came into view, the water moving too quickly for it to have frozen over. The white Worgen knelt down at the edge, dipping her hands into the frigid water. The blood washed off, flowing down the brook for a few inches before dissipating into the clear liquid. She splashed some on her face and neck as well. Once she was satisfied that it was all off, she looked at her reflection in the water. Shikari shifted uncomfortably, a question on the tip of his tongue.

"I was thinking. Would you like to travel with me? We would probably be safer in a group, and we wouldn't be alone." He moved over to the water as well, rinsing off the bit of blood that had gotten on his own fur. Aozora looked at him in surprise, nodding slightly after a moment.

"Sure, I think that would be nice." She pushed the event from her mind. It would do no good dwelling on it at the moment. All she could do was attempt to prevent another such incident from happening. With the cold air spurring them on, Shikari and Aozora made their way back to the cave, settling by the fire to dry. They talked for a while, mostly about happy topics, unrelated to their current situation. After a time, Aozora took a partial loaf of bread, some cheese, and a couple strips of jerky out. Half of it was handed to Shikari, who gratefully accepted it. They ate in a companionable silence, a new friendship forming between them. The woman was glad to have support in her journey. She had a feeling that they may need each other's help in the future. Facing the hatred and prejudice towards the Worgen would not be easy.

**Won't you review and tell me your thoughts? It would make me so happy ^.^**


	5. Chapter Five: New Friends and Old

**The last revised chapter. From here on out they will be new :P This was the easiest to revise, but I had to change some details and scenarios.**

**~Azure**

The morning dawned clear and sunny, the first rays from the sun gleamed off the pure white snow carpeting the ground. Dark clouds sat on the horizon, threatening with bad weather. For now, though, the sky was clear. Aozora stirred, feeling refreshed. With a yawn and stretch, she stood, throwing a quick glance at Shikari. He was still fast asleep, one of his furred ears twitching every so often. A few more seconds of indecision passed before she decided to go and explore. She wouldn't be gone long, and he probably wouldn't even notice her absence. Aozora silently grabbed the hunting knife from her bag, suddenly wishing it was her old axe. With a shrug she made her way out into the forest. Scents of all sorts assailed her senses, and she closed her eyes to sort them out. Damp soil, decaying plants, birds of all sorts and… There was something else. Her eyes slowly opened, different animals flitting through her mind that could be what she scented. None seemed to match quite right.

Aozora crept back into the cave and grabbed some dried meat before making her way back out into the snow. She crept through the trees and followed the ever stronger scent. A flash of red fur against white caused her to stop, sniffing the air. Finally she could put a name to the strange scent. Small, furry ears popped up from behind a fallen log, and chocolate eyes gazed ponderingly at the white worgen. Aozora slowly sat down in the snow, ignoring the stinging bite of cold that rushed through her body. She slowly held out the piece of dried meat towards the canine, making a beckoning gesture with her free hand. The fox raised its small black nose and sniffed the air curiously. After a moment of indecision it cautiously crept out from behind its log shelter towards the Worgen.

"That's right; I'm not going to hurt you." Aozora cooed softly in gentle tones. Its ears perked up at the sound, and after a short pause it bounded over, snatching the food from her outstretched hand. After quickly polishing off the morsel, it began licking her hand affectionately. She smiled and scratched the small canine's chin gently. The Worgen gave its head a final pat before standing. When she tried turning to head back to the cave, a small whine caused her to halt and look back. The fox had followed her, and sat a few feet away with its ears down and tail wagging slowly.

"Do you want to come with me, little guy?" Just after the words left her mouth she was tackle by the ball of orange and white fur. The fox happily licked her face, and with a laugh Aozora pushed the bundle of happiness off her. She sat up and softly petted its head.

"Let me think of a name for you then." The fox let out a soft yip in agreement. He sat down, tail wagging excitedly behind him. A deep furrow was developing where his tail swept the snow to each side. Aozora looked up, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

"Okay, how about Fang?" The clever animal shook its head at the name. "Yeah, that name is too common. Then what about Nyx, Patch, or Aspen?" Still another head shake.

"Alright, be stubborn. Maybe I should just call you Rufus, then." Her sarcastic comment earned her a dry look from the little canine. Aozora thought for another minute, a name popping into her mind. "Well then, how do you like Russet?" The fox yipped in approval and wagged his tail faster, if that was even possible.

As she sat stroking her new pet's fur, Aozora couldn't help but think about Dusk. Her attention was snapped back after a while. A loud crack resounded through the air, startling a few birds and causing Russet to yip in surprise. She blinked away the tears that had begun forming and, after calling the startled fox, dashed full speed towards the sound. She knew what it was, without a doubt. She wouldn't be able to consider herself a hunter if she couldn't recognize the sound of a gun firing. The first thought that flitted through her mind was Shikari. If he had been found by a human they would have shot him on sight. After all, how were they to know the two Worgen were sane? It was small comfort to know that the gunshot had come from the opposite direction from their cave.

The trees around her began to thin, and in the distance she could make out a house next to an orchard. She suddenly broke through the edge of the forest, startling a murder of crows nearby. They sped off into the sky with loud caws of indignation. Barrels full of fresh red apples lay at the base of each tree, forgotten. The run had tired Aozora and she wished that she had brought water. Though snow covered the ground, it would be unwise to drink the frozen water. It would bring her temperature down from the inside, out. A well off to the side of the apple orchard was a welcome sight, and in a few bounds she was next to it. She lowered a bucket into its depths, only to be rewarded by a thud. The surface had frozen over in the cold. With a frustrated click of her tongue, Aozora looked around. A good sized rock laid a ways off, partially covered with snow. It was nearly the size of her hand, perfect for what she had planned. After collecting the stone, she held it over the well's opening and let go. With a crack it broke through the layer of ice, plunging into the water below. A glance down showed that it had created a hole large enough for the well bucket. Aozora lowered the bucket again, hauling it up once it was full. She gave the clear water a sniff to check if it was drinkable, before taking a long gulp. It chilled her to the bone but rid her of her thirst. Once she had her fill, she placed it on the ground for Russet.

Once he had finished drinking she turned and made her way towards the house. The air was still, the only noise piercing the quiet being Aozora and Russet's paw steps. A glimmer on the ground caught the pale Worgen's attention. She bent to examine the item half covered in snow. It was a small, circular golden amulet with a shiny red stone in the center. She picked up the necklace and turned it around in her hands, careful not to scratch the soft metal with her claws. On the back was small writing. It read, "_To my one and only." _ Aozora pocketed the small amulet, intending to find its owner, if she ever got the chance.

The house was empty, though it didn't seem to be abandoned. After glancing about she spotted a well-worn path leading north. Throwing caution to the wind, Aozora began following the path, which if she remembered correctly, should lead to the town of Duskhaven. The trail led past a group of windmills, slowly turning every time a small gust of wind hit them. The path curved around a dense cluster of trees. Aozora stopped when she passed them, for ahead of her was Duskhaven, sitting atop a hill. A stone wall surrounded most of its perimeter; the only openings were guarded by at least two watchmen. The sounds of talking and footsteps made their way down the slope towards Aozora. For a moment she felt fear. They had guns, and may not hesitate to kill her on sight. She was one of the enemies, after all.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, the white Worgen made her way towards the edge of the town. An ear piercing shriek rang out. She had been seen. A great clamor rose up from behind the wall, and about twenty men and women, all armed with guns and pitchforks, ran out to line up before the wall's opening. Aozora had to fight the sudden urge to crouch into a defensive position as various weapons pointed her way. One of the men who stood pointing a gun towards her was familiar. She forced herself to stand still and look him in the eyes. He had long red hair that reached his shoulders, a short beard of the same color, and wore no shirt. His chest was covered in bandages, yet he still gave off a formidable air. Aozora had seen him just days earlier; Prince Liam Greymane.

The click of multiple guns being cocked made Aozora's stomach drop to her feet. There was nowhere to hide, to escape from the firing. Prince Greymane raised the weapon and pointed it at the middle of her chest. The edges of her vision began to turn red, and only one thought ran through her head. "_Kill. Kill to survive._" A high pitched whine snapped her out of her thoughts. The poor fox had moved to stand in front of her. He was shivering slightly, knowing that they faced danger, but he still held his ground. The snowy worgen banished all thoughts of bloodshed, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Prince, please hold your fire." The expression of shock that flitted over all the guards' faces would have been almost comical, had the situation not been so dire. Aozora thought carefully of what she would say next. Before she could utter any words, however, Prince Greymane's clear voice broke the silence. He didn't seem nearly as shocked as the others.

"What sort of trickery is this? How are you able to speak?" Not once did he lower his weapon. That calm demeanor in the face of danger was one of the things he was known and respected for.

"I swear on my life that it is no trickery, Prince." She raised a hand in a salute, hoping that it would help her seem civilized. It was no surprise that he didn't recognize her. Aozora herself hadn't recognized her own reflection the first time she saw it. The Prince, Gwen, and she used to be playmates when they were young. That is, until Liam had to act like the Prince he was. From then on they only saw each other every so often, and when they did, Aozora had to show her respect. "My name is Aozora, sir. Surely you remember me?" She shifted uneasily, unsure if he would believer her. Prince Greymane studied the Worgen for a few moments. Then recognition flashed across his face, and he lowered his gun.

"By the Light, is that you, Aozora? Everyone thought you were killed!" After another long, appraising look at the worgen, he turned and spoke to the line of guards, "Stand down everyone, this Worgen is not an enemy." One burly man turned towards the prince with anger clear on his face. His black top hat sat crookedly on his head. He began going slightly red in the face.

"What do you mean _not _an enemy? That thing is a monster! Why do you trust it so easily? How many of our own do you think it's killed?" The Prince just stared at the man. Aozora clenched her jaw, unsure how this would go.

"Are you going against my orders? I said stand down. I won't allow you to talk of an old friend like that." The man scoffed at the Prince. He looked at the white Worgen with disgust, spitting in her direction. With that he turned and walked away, back into the town. The other guards watched him go, mixed emotions on their faces. Some looked after him with scorn, while others had their heated eyes fixed on her. Prince Liam Greymane ignored this and walked towards Aozora, a smile on his face. The past few days had made him look older then when she saw him last. Lines creased the skin between his eyebrows from constant worry, and his eyes looked tired. Dark circles hung under them, betraying his lack of sleep. He was almost to the Worgen when a flash of orange snarled and blocked his path. Russet sat crouched on the ground snarling at him. Liam froze and stared with curiosity at the animal

"Russet, it's alright. He won't hurt us." Aozora cooed at her protective pet. Russet slowly made his way back to his master, but kept his eyes trained on the man the whole time. The Prince merely chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. He stood a few inches shorter than her now, which the woman noted with amusement.

"Oh how time does change a person, Aozora. You look...good? Well, you seem unharmed at least." He received an eye roll for his attempt at humor. Liam seemed to search around for a moment before asking, "But where is Dusk? I thought you two were inseparable." Aozora looked away for a moment before responding.

"He's the only reason I'm alive. He fought off an attacking Worgen, but didn't make it. I came away with just a bite." She looked down at the place where she had been bitten. She swore that she wouldn't cry in front of the Prince. She just wouldn't. Prince Greymane patted her shoulder sympathetically, suddenly awkward. They stood in silence for another minute before the Prince spoke up.

"Well, why don't we go inside and get something to eat? I don't know about you, but I'm freezing!" Food sounded nice, and Aozora remembered that she had given her lunch to Russet. She gave the Prince a grateful smile.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Prince Liam Greymane turned and began walking through the snow back to Duskhaven, but Aozora hesitated. She still wasn't overly fond of walking into an area where most everyone hated her. That one man had seemed about ready to shoot her, himself. The idea of food and a rest was too inviting to pass up, however, and she followed the Prince into the town. Almost everyone had gone inside their homes when Aozora had turned up. As they walked along the snow coated cobblestone streets, she glanced around at her surroundings. The buildings were much the same as those in Gilneas City, but Duskhaven was by far smaller. It had only a handful of houses and an Inn. Prince Greymane walked up to the Inn's door and knocked lightly. The crack of knuckles on wood reverberated through the silence and seemed much louder than it really was.

Frantic footsteps could be heard from inside the building, along with muffled talking. The voices seemed to be locked in a heated debate, but cut off abruptly. The door cracked open slightly and a young woman with red-brown hair peaked through the opening. She had light blue eyes and was holding a large wooden staff in front of her. Her eyes flitted quickly between Aozora and the Prince.

"I expect you have a good explanation for this." It was more of a statement than a question, but she opened the door all the way. She seemed startled, but not overly shocked when the Worgen thanked her. The first thing Aozora noticed was the warmth. She hadn't realized until now how cold she really was. There were about six tables varying in size in the room, some covered in mugs and plates of food abandoned mere minutes ago. The scent of roast boar and fish almost made her drool, and her stomach growled again. A man stood by the fireplace, a long loaf of bread held before him like a club. The Worgen couldn't hold back her laughter at the sight.

"Did you really expect to beat me to death with a loaf of bread?" Her eyes watered from laughing so much, and her middle ached. The man just hid the bread behind his back and turned bright red. Prince Greymane and the woman stopped their quiet talking and glanced between the giggling worgen and flustered man.

"Well," The woman began cheerily, "the Prince explained the situation to me, and I'm more than happy to make some dinner for you, ma'am. Free of charge, of course." A sad whine from the door caught everyone's attention. Russet sat in the doorway with ears drooped and eyes downcast. Seeing the poor fox in such a state, the Innkeeper excused herself to the kitchen and returned with a juicy chicken drumstick. This she waved a few times near the ground.

"Come on inside, Hun. It's too cold to be out there. I've got a snack for you, too." At the mention of food, Russet bounded happily inside and sat at the Innkeeper's feet, tail wagging frantically. She handed the morsel to him and he began wolfing it down hungrily.

"This is Willa Arnes, and that guy over there is Fielding Chesterhill. Fielding is the Inn's cook, while Willa runs the place." Prince Greymane explained. Willa and a still very flustered Fielding excused themselves to prepare a meal for the two. Aozora and the Prince took a seat at a clean table and talked. Aozora explained everything that had happened since she saw Prince Greymane last. It didn't take very long before Willa waltzed back in, her hands filled with plates.

"Alright you two, food's ready." She called in a sing-song voice as she set two large plates laden with fish, chicken, boar, and various fruits and vegetables in front of each of them. A moment later she returned with two large goblets of hot apple cider. Further conversation stopped as the two dug into the feast before them. Aozora would toss a scrap under the table for Russet every so often, the fox snapping it up before it even hit the ground. Once they were finished, Willa came back in and cleared away their dishes, leaving the two old friends to talk some more.

"I ran into another Worgen who is sane. His name is Shikari. We were staying south a ways, in a little cave." She explained, picking up her refilled goblet and taking another drink. It had taken a little work at first, trying to drink from the cup. It had been made for human lips, not Worgen muzzles. Somehow she managed, though. "I'll have to go fetch him later on, if that's al-'' Aozora was cut off as the ground began to shake violently. Screams rang out from outside, partially drowned out by the dishes falling from the tables around them. More disturbing was the horrid sound of rocks grinding together. The noises blended to make an ear splitting racket.

Prince Liam Greymane and Aozora were thrown roughly to the ground, their chairs tipping over. A shriek and grunt from the kitchen alerted them that Willa and Fielding must be in the same situation. The racket of more dishes falling to the ground came from the kitchen, and Aozora hoped the two were alright. Russet lay pressed against the ground, tail fluffed out in shock. All at once the ground's violent convulsing ceased, and the air was still once again. Everything was quiet as the town's inhabitants recovered from their shock. Aozora slowly stood up on trembling legs, running outside to assess the damage. The town's inhabitants paid her no heed in their fear and confusion. Men and women alike were running around crying, checking to make sure their loved ones were unharmed, or treating any injured. One of the houses even seemed to be leaning slightly to the side. A group of men stood outside of it, assessing if it was safe.

The Worgen made a mad dash to the edge of a cliff located just outside of Duskhaven. The sight that met her eyes caused a fresh surge of fear to flood her veins. A huge piece of southwest Gilneas had collapsed into the sea during the earthquake. Aozora turned toward the south, where she and Shikari had been staying. Horrible dread filled her as the glittering ocean stared back at her, where once the forest had loomed.

**Won't you review and tell me your thoughts? It would make me so happy ^.^**


	6. Chapter Six: Gaining Trust

**So this took a bit longer to post than I originally thought, only because I went back and rewrote/revised all the previous chapters. I felt they were lacking, and the first three were in first person while the rest were third. I'd suggest going back and reading them, since some details and situations have changed. The main story is still the same, but some of the chapters so much as doubled in length ^.^**** Also, just to clear something up, I don't imagine Aozora looking like the current WoW model, face wise. She's not a rabid Chihuahua . This edit of the model fits my image of her much better c: Just remove all the random ''^'' 's  
**

**http ^ :/ ^ /frisket17. ^ deviantart ^ .com ^ /art ^ / ^Worgen-Female-Model-2-Silver-184943012?moodonly=1**

**~Azure**

The dark grey Worgen woke with a start and bolted upright. His breathing came fast and heavy, as though he had been running a marathon. After a few calming breaths he looked around. Aozora was gone again. This time, however, there was a strange feeling in the air. Shikari couldn't quite place what was amiss, but a cold tendril of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. Her scent was quickly turning stale in the cold. She had been gone far too long.

Perhaps she had decided to leave on her own. Common sense may have kicked in and told her that it was best not to stay with a strange man. Shikari sighed and reached a clawed hand up to scratch his cheek. He would have thought that she would at least tell him. Aozora hadn't come off as the type that would just up and leave. His icy eyes turned to the spot where the woman had been sleeping, and his eyebrows pulled into a frown. No, her things were still here. The feeling that something was wrong intensified.

Unable to sit still any longer, Shikari pulled himself up, his claws leaving faint scratches in the ground. With an air of urgency, he began gathering his meager supplies, stuffing them into the ratty bag he carried with him. Once everything was packed, he grabbed Aozora's pack and hefted it onto his back, his own clenched in his left hand. He would have to go find her, and if it ended up all being nothing, then they could return. The Worgen hoped that he was just being paranoid and she had only gone out hunting. Something told him not to get his hopes up.

Snow coated the ground, crunching under his paws. Luck was with him, since no new snow had fallen since Aozora had left. Her slightly smaller paw prints were still visible, along with a faint trace of her scent. Shikari used them as a guide through the forest. At one point they seemed to double back on themselves, as though she had begun moving back to the cave, only to turn back and head in the opposite direction. Here they also joined up with far smaller prints made by a canine of sorts. It seemed Aozora had picked up an animal along the way. Shikari smiled slightly. Hunters never could go long without a pet.

The forest was utterly silent. Not even the faint call from a bird was audible, or the skittering of a small animal in the frosty brush. The dark Worgen stopped abruptly. His hackles began to rise slowly, until they stood on end. There was always some sort of noise in the woods, even in the dead of winter. The lack thereof was all the reassurance he needed to know that something was horribly wrong. Something that was much bigger than just Aozora going missing.

With a soft snarl, Shikari sped up, his long angled legs carrying him farther and faster with each stride than any normal human. All he wanted right now was to get out of the oppressive, seemingly dead forest. His Worgen instincts screamed at him to leave, and he let them be his guide. The black dots of his pupils began to dilate, widening to a stage of high alertness. He could feel the wolf side of him gnawing at the edge of his mind, trying its best to take over. In his current panic, it was actually succeeding.

The abrupt end of the thick trees snapped him back to normal. The Worgen skidded to a halt a few feet from the forest's edge. He blinked his eyes and looked around. The sweet scent of apples was all around, and he found himself at the edge of an orchard. Underneath it was the bitter tang of gunpowder and many humans he didn't know, along with that of the white-furred Worgen. His mind automatically figured the worst had happened; that she had been shot. Another cursory glance and sniff around, however, revealed no blood or signs of struggle. Aozora's scent seemed fresher than that of the humans as well, giving him the impression that she had come after they'd departed, and had followed their tracks as well. It was little reassurance.

Shikari turned and began following the multitude of tumbled footprints, leading northward. Two loud clicks reverberated through the still air, and the dark furred Worgen stopped once again. He stiffened, dropped the pack in his left hand and slowly turned towards where the sound had originated. A young woman stood with a large hunting gun pointed straight at him, her finger on the trigger. She was around a foot shorter than him, with pale skin and black, curled hair. A small red rose sat behind her ear, the only embellishment to her otherwise drab clothing. The woman seemed sure of herself, her eyes set hard and her hands firm on the gun. The fact that an over six foot tall lupine beast stood a few feet away didn't seem to faze her. In an attempt to look more civilized, Shikari raised his hands up to eye level and opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't even move!" She called out icily, the gun rising from his heart to his head, her finger tightening on the trigger. The Worgen froze at her words. For minutes on end they simply stood there in silence, staring each other down. After a while the dark haired woman's eyebrows pulled together slightly, and her gun lowered the tiniest bit.

"You… you understand me, don't you?" There was a hint of indecisiveness in her voice, as though it went against her better judgment to speak with the lupine creature rather than shoot it. Shikari dipped his head slowly, still not sure enough to open his mouth and speak. Brown eyes widened a fraction and the gun dropped a bit lower. Her frown deepened, not out of anger, but rather from thought. While she was preoccupied, he slowly lowered his arms until they hung at his sides. He took a deep breath before hesitantly speaking.

"I swear on my honor that I have no ill intentions. My name is Shikari, and I am only looking for a friend of mine." The woman's head jerked up, a look of shock passing over her face. She lowered the gun until it pointed at the ground.

"You can speak!" Her voice was soft and breathy, full of disbelief, as though she had misheard. She pulled one hand off the weapon, letting it dangle by her side. Shikari merely nodded, his attention being drawn elsewhere. There was a slight tremor in the air, too slight for a human to feel, but strong enough for a wolf. A second after it started, it was gone. Moments later, the ground seemed to give a great roll, succeeding in throwing the woman to the ground and nearly doing so for the Worgen. The earth beneath them didn't quit after the initial jerk, but rather kept trembling. Frozen apples tumbled off the trees to land in the early season snow. The trees themselves heaved to and fro, threatening to keel over at any moment.

With a crisp snap, one of the large fruit trees behind the woman did just that. With wide, frightened eyes, she turned to look at the tree behind her. She tried to move aside, but her foot slipped in the snow, and she fell. Time seemed to slow down for Shikari, and he could see the whole scene playing out before him. The apple tree tipped and began descending towards the woman sprawled on the ground. She tried to pull herself up and move, but by then it was too late. The tree would crush her in a matter of seconds. With a loud, decisive snarl, the Worgen launched himself forward with inhuman speed, pushing the black haired woman just barely out of the tree's grasp. He skidded, belly in the snow, only to come to a stop where she had been seconds before. Another second passed as Shikari looked up, his sight filled by the trunk bearing down on him.

With a sickening thud, it fell across his back, knocking the wind from his lungs and pinning him to the snowy ground. A thick branch slammed across the side of his head, nicking his right ear. A loud ringing filled his hearing as the edges of his vision began to dim. Shikari could faintly hear someone scream over the din, but all that his mind registered was the dull pain in his midriff and a blinding pounding in his head. Soon the pain began to fade away along with everything around him. The last image he saw was a crimson rose growing on a frosted bush a few feet ahead. The flower swayed gently in the tremors, but wouldn't give in to the powerful force. The splash of color against the white background was beautiful, and he found himself idly wondering how the rose had survived the cold. Any further though became impossible as a feeling akin to a heavy blanket being tossed over his head overtook him. Breathing became difficult and his vision finally grew dark.

* * *

Aozora could only stand and stare at the water before her. The ocean was now less than a mile away from where she stood. Miles of land had crumbled into the sea during the quake, swallowed up into the depths. Even as she stood staring, another, weaker tremble moved through the ground. The Worgen's eyes widened in fear, and a relieved sigh escaped her lips when it ended. After such a large earthquake, of course there would be aftershocks. Even as she watched, a section of the new coastal land crumbled into the lashing water. It hit her that even though the initial tremor had ended, they were far from safe. The very ground beneath their feet was unstable, and the waters were still encroaching upon them. Duskhaven and the area around it wouldn't be safe for long.

The water glared at her in the chilly air, seeming to mock her misfortune. Clouds had moved in as she and the Prince had eaten, and they were now darkening quickly, swirling ominously. More bad weather was the last thing anyone needed right now. So, of course, it would happen. With a slight shiver, which was only partly from the cold, Aozora turned and slowly headed back towards Duskhaven. Her angled legs felt numb, and she wasn't even sure her fingers were still intact. Even so, the Worgen didn't notice. No, she had something to do. An answer she needed to know; was Shikari alright?

Things had calmed down slightly when she made it back to Duskhaven. A woman jumped at the sight of her, face paling and eyes widening. One of the guards noticed and was quick to explain to her what had transpired. She still looked uneasy, but returned to what she was doing. The guard tipped his hat to Aozora awkwardly, who gave a nod of her head in return. Prince Liam Greymane stood a ways away, barking orders to a few men and women. He had put a shirt on by now. A redheaded woman stood nearby, her rapier belted at her side. Her eyes were trained on the white Worgen, who hesitantly walked over to stand in front of her.

"Gwen…" She started, trailing off when she didn't know how to finish. The woman frowned, pulling out her sword and pointing it at the Worgen's chest. Aozora's eyes widened in shock, hurt flashing across her face. The redheaded woman seemed unfazed by this, and spoke, her voice calm.

"Do you know how worried we all were? The Prince nearly had a fit when he heard about your disappearance. He almost stormed out to find you himself! Then you waltz back here and don't even come to tell me that you're fine? You didn't even ask about me." Her eyes were fixed intensely on the Worgen, who was now quite a bit taller than her. That fact didn't make her any less intimidating. Russet didn't even try to intervene, instead taking to watching the exchange with his ears down. Aozora gulped, unsure how to respond. The rapier moved closer, pushing for an answer. Somehow she figured that excuses wouldn't cut it.

"I'm sorry." She answered simply, her voice hushed. By now they had caught the attention of quite a few people, and they watched in interest. Her green eyes flicked around before continuing. "I was worried about you, too. I wasn't sure who would make it out. When I left Gilneas, it seemed deserted. Will you forgive me?" Her eyes pleaded with Gwen, who frowned deeper. Then her scowl melted into a look of relief, and she sheathed her sword.

"I was so worried!" With that she pulled Aozora into a hug, the taller Worgen having to stoop down slightly. The Worgen breathed a sigh of relief, both because her friend was safe, and because she had escaped her wrath. Even Prince Greymane didn't want to get on the receiving end of her anger, and Gwen had a soft spot for him. The two stayed like that for a few moments, and the people who had gathered to watch began to disperse. Some left in disappointment, while others breathed sighs of relief as well. Aozora was the first to pull away. Her face was set in determination, and Gwen sighed when she noticed.

"Where are you off to now? I know that look, Aozora." She also knew that there would be no talking her out of anything once she'd set her mind to it. All she could do was pray it wasn't reckless.

"I have a friend who may need my help. He was south when the earthquake hit, and I need to see if he's alright. He saved me, and now it may be time for me to return the favor." The redhead's eyebrows knit together in a frown.

"Most of the south has fallen into the ocean. Hun, I'm afraid he may be…" Gwen trailed off when the Worgen shot her a silencing glance. Now was not the time to assume the worst. With a sigh, Gwen patted her arm. "Be careful, okay? I would go with you, but my assistance is needed here. If you don't come back, I'll personally hunt you down and kill you. If you die, I'll still find a way." The last two sentences were uttered so sweetly, Aozora shivered slightly. Gwen had a tough love policy, and she had no doubt the woman would stick to her promise. The white Worgen nodded before turning to head south. Her friend watched as she disappeared through the gate and down the hill, concern evident on her face. With a sigh and a shake of her head, she turned and headed over to the Prince.

Aozora ran down the path, a sudden sense of urgency spurring her on. Though her exchange with Gwen had only lasted a few minutes, she had a feeling it had taken too long. A thundering in the distance made her attention snap up to the sky, muzzle pointed up. She could smell rain, and it was fast approaching. She quickened her pace, hands curling into fists. Russet sped alongside her, his tongue lolled out in a pant. A crack of thunder rumbled again, louder this time. Her lip curled up in frustration as a drop of water hit her nose. A few moments later, it was pouring. The clouds hadn't wasted any time in mercilessly dropping their downpour.

The snow began melting, turning into slush beneath her feet. Dirt quickly became watery mud, making the path slippery and forcing her to slow down, lest she fall and harm herself. Her eyes were squinted against the stinging drops, but even through the sheet of water, she spotted the orchard house up ahead. Also, running down the muddy path, was a woman. Her raven hair was plastered against her forehead, a wilted rose hanging from behind her ear. The bottom of her dress was caked with mud, along with her hands. She paused in fear when she saw Aozora barreling towards her. The white Worgen ground to a halt, panting.

"Who are you? Are you like the other Worgen?" She hesitantly asked. Aozora snapped to attention at the mention of another Worgen. She gasped for breath before questioning the woman.

"Other Worgen? Where is he? Can you take me to him?" The woman nodded and turned to run back towards the orchard. Aozora followed after her, hope blooming in her mind. Had Shikari left the forest before the earthquake had hit? The two sprinted through the apple trees, thoroughly drenched and chilled to the bone. Neither really paid attention, though, too focused on finding the male Worgen. Over the pattering of the rain, Aozora could hear a louder roaring. For a moment she was confused, but what it was soon hit her. The ocean. She had forgotten that the ocean now lapped at a cliff not far away. Only a thin strip of the forest remained. They weren't that far from the new coast.

"Over here! When the earthquake hit a tree fell on top of him. It would have crushed me, but he pushed me aside. It's my fault!" Her voice cracked at the last statement. Aozora didn't take any notice, her eyes fixed on the figure pinned beneath a large apple tree. Shikari's face was slack, his nose barely flaring as he breathed. At least he was alive, and the white Worgen counted that as a blessing. She knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder, calling his name over the rain. He didn't as much as twitch. A nasty gash marred his head, just above his temple. Any lower and he could have died, easily.

Aozora moved to the side, placing her hands on the trunk of the tree, burying her claws deep in the water-slicked bark. With a growl she began pushing upwards, trying to lift it off of the pinned Worgen. If she tried to roll it, she would only crush Shikari more, possibly causing internal bleeding. That is, if he didn't already have any. She hoped it would not be so, since the anatomy of a Worgen was unknown. It would be incredibly difficult to treat him, if not impossible. Her teeth ground together, and her paws dug into the mud, claws making deep furrows, trying to find a hold. The raven haired woman soon added her own help, placing her considerably smaller hands on the trunk beside the female Worgen. Together they strained to lift to wood. It was a slow process, and it only lifted a few inches. This was plenty, and with a combined cry, Aozora and the woman pushed the tree to the side. It thudded back into the mud a foot away, splashing the three. They stood gasping for breath, arms leaden. The woman was the first to speak.

"There's no way we can carry him all the way to Duskhaven. I-I have a horse drawn cart we can use. Do you th-think we will be able to lift him onto it?" She was still out of breath, her hands resting on her knees. Aozora could only nod. The woman turned and dashed off in the direction of the house. The Worgen knelt down beside Shikari, ignoring the mud that coated most of her body at this point. Her pack was slung across his back, one of the straps ripped. The contents were probably crushed, including her gun, but at this point it didn't matter. All those things could be replaced, but Shikari could not. Her head dropped down, eyes pointing towards the ground. She was exhausted, the tree having taken up more of her energy than she thought. A pink shape caught her eye. She'd forgotten that her rose necklace still hung around her neck, some brown mud staining its beauty. The worgen wiped a finger over it, but only managed to dirty it further.

The whiny of a horse accompanied by the splashing of hooves in the mud grew closer. The woman came into view, leading a horse along, who was hooked up to a small wooden cart. It had four large wheels and short wooden sides. The back was open, which would allow them to hoist Shikari up. Aozora stood back up as the cart was pulled up beside her. The woman patted the light brown mare before walking over to stand beside the male Worgen as well.

"You grab his legs and I'll lift his upper body." The woman nodded, bending over to take his angled legs firmly in her grasp. Aozora took a deep breath and hooked her hands under his arms. She counted to three, the two of them lifting him at the same moment. He was far heavier than they expected, having underestimated the amount of muscle in his body. They gasped for breath, shuffling slowly over to the cart. Shikari's head hung to the side, giving away no signs that he knew what was going on. Somehow the two managed to lift him up onto the cart. The woman went to grab the horse's reigns while Aozora made sure the dark Worgen wouldn't fall off. Exhaustion clawed at the two women, but they had to get the unconscious Worgen medical attention. With a command the horse started, the cart jumping forward and almost knocking Aozora over. She regained her footing and followed behind the wooden cart. The rain had eased up slightly through their ordeal, making it a bit easier to see. Almost all the snow had melted now, reducing the landscape to one huge mud puddle.

"I'm Aozora." The Worgen called out, remembering that they still didn't know each other's names. The woman looked over her shoulder and flashed a small smile.

"Lorna." She responded. The two walked, or rather stumbled, along in silence. It seemed to take ages before Duskhaven came into view. A single watchman stood guard in the rain. He turned towards the town and called something out when he saw them. A few more guards came to stand beside them, along with Gwen and the Prince.

Lorna and Aozora labored up the hill, breathing heavily at the exertion. When they stumbled through the gate, a short man took the reins from Lorna. She could only nod her thanks in return. Gwen came to stand by Aozora's side, looking in the back of the cart. She glanced at the panting Worgen and, without another word, turned and disappeared into one of the houses. She returned only moments later with a woman in her middle ages, her blond hair standing out among the mostly dark haired inhabitants. She wore a white robe with bright purple and red stripes down the skirt. Gwen motioned towards the unconscious Worgen, saying something that Aozora couldn't hear. On her command, two men came over and lifted him out of the cart, carrying him towards one of the houses. Gwen said one last thing to the blond woman before coming over to Aozora again.

'That was the town medic, Amelia Atherton. She'll take a look at your friend for you. I would ask what happened, but you seem in no condition to do, well, anything, really." The Worgen muttered her thanks, a wide yawn parting her jaws. A nearby man took a cautious step back, only to hang his head in shame at the look Gwen shot his way. "Here, let's get you washed up and changed so you can sleep. You look about ready to keel over." The redheaded woman led Aozora back into the Inn, pulling her upstairs. She gently pushed her down into a chair, explaining that she and Willa would get a bath ready.

She began drifting off as she waited, the mud caking her body beginning to harden. A soft shaking woke her. Willa stood beside the chair, telling her that the bath was ready. As if in a trance, Aozora followed her to another room. There the innkeeper left her alone to undress and bathe. The water was warm and relaxing against her sore muscles, and it was all she could do not to doze off. She grabbed the bar of soap left on a chair beside the tub, using it to quickly scrub off the dirt. Once her fur was back to its original white, the Worgen lathered some of the soap onto her hand, then gently scrubbed the mud from her rose necklace. The pink stone glistened, the water coating it only serving to add to its beauty. Her father really had been talented, to have carved such an item with his own hands. Aozora placed the soap back on the chair, pulling herself out of the now dirty water, wrapping the towel Willa left around her body. A brown wool robe sat neatly folded on a bed against the left wall. The Worgen dried off and slipped into the thick cloth.

Once she was dressed, Aozora headed downstairs, set on checking Shikari's condition before going to sleep. The Inn seemed empty, with no signs of the innkeeper, cook, or Gwen. She shrugged it off and opened the door. The rain had settled down to a light drizzle, only wetting her shoulders and feet as she padded over to the building Shikari had been taken to. Amelia answered the door when she knocked, greeting her with a warm smile.

"You're here to see your friend, yes? Here, follow me." The kind women led her down a narrow hallway, stopping in front of a closed door. "He suffered a bad blow to the head, which is what rendered him unconscious. Luckily, he seems to have no internal bleeding. He will be badly bruised and sore, but will otherwise be fine. You must be quiet, since he's still out." Aozora breathed a sigh of relief. Any normal human would have been crushed by the blow, but it seemed Worgen could take a bit more trauma. Amelia opened the door for the Worgen, and then left her to visit Shikari in peace.

He was partially covered in crisp white sheets, his bandaged head resting on a soft pillow. His face seemed more relaxed than earlier. A roaring fire burned in the fireplace, warming the room to a comfortable temperature. The woman sat on the chair beside his bed, resting her arms on the armrests. For a while she just sat there, thinking. Shikari turned over in his sleep, but still didn't wake. A lamp sat on the table beside the bed, casting a warm glow on the sleeping figure. Only the lamp and fire provided light, and the flickering soon lulled Aozora to sleep, head leaning back against the wall behind her.

**Won't you review and tell me your thoughts? It would make me so happy ^.^**


End file.
